The Dragonborn comes
by Ismellpurple
Summary: Aela sits in the Bannered Mare thinking about her missing husband, when Mikael starts to sing the one song she does not want to hear.


Aela the Huntress sat at the Bannered mare, drinking a mug of mead while listening to Mikael sing Ragnar the red.

_And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no moooooree... when his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!_

After the Bard finished the song, he said something that made Aela stiffen, "This one's a favourite of mine. A legend we all know and love…"

_**Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart**_

_**I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes**_

Dominus, the Dragonborn and her husband, left for a quest that was only supposed to take a couple of days, kill a dragon in the Whiterun hold and return to claim bounty from the Jarl. But that was over 2 weeks ago, and he still has not returned. She turned back to the bar and put her head down, tears threatening to fall as she thought about her lost love.

_**With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts**_

_**Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes**_

Just listening to this song made her heart ache, thinking that maybe he met a dragon that finally bested him, or that he has run off with some other woman, the thought of him leaving her brought more tears to her eyes.

_**Its and to the evil of all Skyrim's foes**_

_**Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes**_

She thought back to when she first met him. She was fighting a Giant at Pelagia Farm with Ria and Farkas when he showed up, A Bosmer wearing no armour other than leather and wielding a hunting bow and a steel sword. He said nothing as he shot 3 arrows in quick succession, one pinning its foot to the ground, one hitting the giants hand that was holding the club and one hitting it in the left eye, partially blinding the Giant.

The Bosmer quickly put his bow away and run up to the giant from its left side, Jumping up onto its arm and forcibly ripping out the arrow in its hand severing multiple veins and tendons causing the giant to drop the club, the Elf did not stop as he climbed up to the giants head and ripped the arrow in its eye out, before stabbing it with extreme force through the giants other eye and into its brain, killing it instantly. Aela, Farkas and Ria looked on in awe at how easily he killed it when the three of them were having difficulty.

_**For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows**_

_**You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn comes.**_

Aela was confused when Mikael continued playing, she thought that the song was over, but she guessed he was just going to sing the song once more. _Why must this torture go on? _She mentally sobbed, silent tears falling from her eyes and onto the bar counter. When the singing started again, she was confused, because it was not Mikael singing, it was another man, with a softer, smoother and deeper tone.

_**Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin  
Naal ok zin los vahriin**_

The voice sounded familiar but she could not match the voice to a face in her grief stricken state. So she continued to stare down into her mug, not paying attention to much other than the voice of the singer.

_**Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan**_

She let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt a _very _familiar hand placed upon her shoulder. She slowly reached up and put her hand over the hand on her shoulder and slowly turned around, coming face to face with the Wood elf that she has missed so dearly over the past 2 weeks. He offered her a small smile and continued singing.

_**Fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal**_

"I am so sorry that I couldn't return sooner, but I ran into some type of Bandits or something on the way back from-" he was cut from rambling out an apology as Aela leapt up at him and smashed her lips against his, whilst also hugging him tightly.

He relaxed into her embrace and kissed her back for a few minutes before she pulled back from the kiss but still held her arms around him.

"I-I was so worried about you, I t-thought that the dragon somehow managed t-to k-ki-kill you or that… that you had run off with s-someone else." She sobbed into his chest tears falling freely from her eyes. Luckily since about a week ago she had been too distressed to bother putting her signature warpaint on, so her tears did not smear paint down her face.

"Aela, listen to me. I would _never _do that, I love you too much to run off with someone else, you are the only woman I will ever love, I swear to all the divines. And again I am sorry that I did not return home sooner, I had a run in with some men that seemed to know all about me. On the way back from killing the dragon they attacked me, and because of my fight with the dragon I was already pretty weakened, so I transformed into a werewolf and tried to fight them in that form, but they seemed to know of my Lycanthropy, and they all pulled out silver weapons.

"I managed to kill about 3 of them before the finally bested me and I lost consciousness. I woke up later missing my stuff, chained to a wall with silver chains and with a gag in my mouth, preventing me from using neither my beast blood nor my Thu'um. Finally after about two weeks I was able to gather enough Magicka and strength to summon a Flame Atronach to melt the chains and help me escape, we killed the people that captured me and I gathered my stuff and left, but on the way here I got something for you, as a sign of me being sorry for making you worry and not returning when I was supposed to." Aela stood wide eyed, he had been captured and, by the looks of the numerous freshly made scars, tortured, and she had thought he was being unfaithful.

Dominus reached into his pack and pulled something out, hiding it behind his back. "Close your eyes" he said. She complied and closed her eyes, a few seconds later she felt him place something around her neck and clip it together, _A necklace?_ "Ok, you can open your eyes now" She opened her eyes, looked down at the necklace and gasped loudly…

It was beautiful.

A golden chain with what looked like an Ebony charm of a howling wolf, with emerald eyes.

"Do you like it?" he asked hopefully.

She looked back up at him, still wide eyed "Like it? I love it! Thank you so much!" She stepped forwards and kissed him deeply once more.

They reluctantly separated "Come on love, Lets go home now" Dominus said taking her hand and leading her out of the Inn.

_**The End**_


End file.
